1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for filling liquid substances such as drinks, body soap, shampoo and rinse, in particular a container suitable for a refill container.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, most of commercially available liquid substances such as body soap, shampoo and rinse are filled in a container molded of resin, for example, a so-called pump container so as to increase easiness in handling. In view of waste-disposal and resource-saving problems, there have been attempts to reuse these resin molded containers as opposed to disposing them as waste after the contents within the container are used up. When reused, the vacant resin molded container is charged with the contents contained in a so-called refill container.
As the refill container, a so-called flat top type paper carton container, which has been used for containing drinking substances, has been conventionally used. The conventional flat type paper carton containers comprise a hexahedron-shaped container body having a pair of side wall members and a top plate member; a pair of lug members, each being triangle-shaped in a plan view, provided on an upper end portion of the container body and extended sidewardly, each of the lug members being connected to a top plate member and each of the side wall members, an interior of each of the lug members being in communication with an interior of the container body; and a sealing wall member, provided in an erected posture between extended end portions of the lug members, for sealing the container body, the sealing wall member being connected to the top plate member and each of the lug members. However, the conventional carton container has been disadvantageous in that the lug members are difficult to pinch and cut off with fingers so that the lug members must be cut off with a cutting tool, for example, scissors or a cutter.